Voyann Architecture (Spherus Imperus)
The style of construction used by inhabitants of the Voyann system. History The earliest ruins of Voyann architecture were recorded by the first settlers of the Voyann system, where the Voyann Republic was formed. A number of research crew found that ancient cave systems and buildings were still present on the planet; some statues could even be found of mechanical monstrosities with gaping jaws and hideous spines. Most of these ruins were dilapidated and, in any case, unfit for use; however, it is thought by modern geological researchers that Voyann style of construction is based on these early ruins. When the tyrant overlords known as the Pi'rakk attempted to enslave and rule over the Voyann Republic, the Toa Confederacy stepped in and overthrew them. Following reconstruction, much of the Pi'rakk's mostly alien designs and technology was also utilised in construction by settlers, creating the unique combination of futuristic and ancient styles seen in Voyann construction today. However, the Voyann Republic, due to their secrecy and distrust of outside forces, have released few images of their architectural triumph. Researchers and geological experts have been competing for every possible glimpse at the inner workings of Voyann society, and hence, records are updated as more discoveries are made as to the architecture of these separatists. Construction Voyann styles tend to follow a mix between traditional and modern methods of construction; they use techniques and building connections which regularly follow the accepted conventions within the Toa Confederacy, and as found throughout much of their space and surrounding worlds. However, the tying in of older elements mean most of this construction tends to be either ornate or incongruous, especially when compared to the styles of other civilisations. Amongst themselves, however, Voyann architecture tends to blend and mix together very well, although their colour palette is unpredictable and is thought to do with the availability (or lack thereof) of the appropriate materials in the Voyann system. Examples As of current, studies into Voyann society and schematics have yielded little in the way of traditional construction, although researchers are careful to document any and all findings. So far, only four regular constructions have been recorded: * Storage containers (carrying all manner of ammunition, masks, tools, and the like, sometimes possessing mechanised legs for independent transport, sometimes possessing strong supports to carry more weight) * Ceremonial doors (or what they are thought to be; these doors have been seen barring the entrances to chief huts, as well as archives and the like, and are hence why they are classed as such) * Power cores (discovered and created from remnants of similar technology from the Pi'rakk technological expert, Avak, which provides electricity and power to surrounding buildings) * Seismic securer (again discovered from Avak's creations to offset the huge earthquakes caused by the drilling of the Pirakk into the planet's core for materials and supplies, now used to stave off natural seismic activity) Author's Notes * Most of this is based off of the constructions that naturally occur in the world of BIONICLE Heroes, the videogame * Having recently gotten back into it, I've decided to do my best to reconstruct some of the elements in the world and document them here with a little additional lore to thicken the content up a bit Category:Spherus Imperus